JUTSUS HOKAGES
by timoteo
Summary: naruto se envarca en una busqueda, un amuleto legendario que nadie ha encontrado, podra naruto hacer la diferencia?, encontrara el amuleto?...
1. Chapter 1 El amuleto de la leyenda

**JUTSUS HOKAGUES**

 **CAPITULO I**

 **EL AMULEO DE LA LEYENDA**

A lo largo de la histoia se han levantado civilizaciones que por su ingenio han pasado a la posteridad, dejando su huella como ejemplo a las futuras generaciones; algunas se cree son leyendas y se duda de su existencia despertando la curiosidad de muchos que hasta la actualidad buscan pruebas de su existencia, otras han dejado muestra de que han existido y se han convertido en motivo de estudio, la mas famosa sin duda fue la Atlhantida, muchas leyendas han susguido de esta, su desaparicion en el oceano, los avances hechos, todo se le atribuia a un objeto especial, un amuleto, se cree que era la razon de lo evolucionada que era para la epoca, este amuleto que según se cree otorgava poderes asombrosos a quel que lo poseyera ha sido motivo de busqueda para muchos que sin éxito se lanzan a la ventura, muchos han agotado su existencia buscandolo pero nadie ha encontrado tan misterioso objeto, este sigue oculto en algun lugar del planeta esperando a que alguien lo encuentre y acabe asi con las especulaciones de esta tan nombrada leyenda.

Era una noche sin luna, la aldea de ninjas oculta entre las hojas se encontraba sumida en el caos, un mounstruo atacaba al pueblo, los cadaberes adornaban las calles,el escenario era deprimente; mujeres y niños muertos, se oia el grito de las personas desesperadas buscando ayuda, las tropas ninjan hacian lo mejor que podian, pero este mounstro era muy poderoso, sus colas se movian con fuerza destruyendo todo a su paso, sus garras destruian lo que tocaban, el Zorro de las Nueve colas era sin duda la criatura mas temible en el mundo ninja. Todo parecia perdio, ya no habia esperanzas, solo se esperaba la estocada final para que el zorro acabara con esa aldea; las esperanzas eran nulas , el mounstruo de nueve colas hubiera acabado con la vida existente en esa aldea de no ser por un hombre, un heroe que arriesgo su vida para detener el daño ocacionado por este visitante, el cual fue detenido al ser seyado en el cuerpo de un bebe recien nacido, el nombre de este niño era naruto,el heroe que nadie recoceria.

Pasaron ocho años desde los acontecimientos de la noche del Zorro como todos la llamavan, naruto ha crecio, tiene ocho años y esta solo en el mundo, rechazado y maltratado por los pobladores de la aldea, quienes al verlo veian la mirada del mounstruo que llacia en su interior y que este ignoraba poseer, sufria por no saber el porque la gente lo odiaba y la vez le temia, lloraba de impotencia al ver a los otros niños con sus padres y el solo en el mundo sin paz y sin consuelo. Una noche entrando a su casa luego de vagar por las calles tratando de hacer amigos, naruto recibe una visita inesperada, visita que cambiaría su vida.

_ Hola naruto estaba esperándote. -Fueron las palabras del hombre que obstruía el paso del pequeño, de cabello negro azulado, ojos oscuros, mirada fría , usaba una de capa negra cuello de tortuga que tapaba parte de su rostro, parecía ser que este hombre conocía muy bien al niño por la manera en que lo saludo al verlo.

La noche iba avanzando en konoha, un hombre de cabellos plateados se paseaba por las calles de la aldea iba en dirección de la entrada del pueblo a buscar informes ya que este hombre era encargado de la seguridad de la aldea.

_ buenas noches muchachos como están?- pregunta el peli plateado a los do dos ninjas que se encontraban en la entrada.

_ Maestro kakashi, muy bien, sin novedad por esta área- fue la respuesta de los ninjas

_ y el ala oeste?, tienen información del grupo?- pregunto kakashi, a lo que los soldados negaron y a su vez tomaron un comunicador para preguntar a sus compañeros la situación actual. Nadie contestaba el comunicador, esto activo las alertas del peli plateado que junto a los dos ninjas se dirigió al área oeste de vigilancia. Al llegar encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros, esto alerto mas a kakashi, quien ordeno a los ninjas que lo siguieran. Corrieron por los techos de la aldea en dirección de la casa de naruto algo le decía que el visitante que mato a los ninjas estaba buscando al pequeño naruto.

_ Se bien por todo lo que has pasado naruto, el rechazo, las burlas, los insultos por ser diferente, yo soy como tu he pasado por lo mismo y te comprendo.- Le decía el hombre a naruto quien solo lo miraba sorprendido, como era posible que alguien entendiera su dolor.

_ Ven conmigo naruto, busquemos el amuleto de la Atlántida, el podrá hacernos libres de esta maldición que posa en nosotros- dijo el extraño de la capa y extendiéndole la mano al niño para completar su discurso y así llevarse consigo a naruto, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por el grupo de ninjas que dirigidos por kakashi lo rodearon para impedir que se acercara a naruto.

_ protejan al niño, yo atiendo a la visita- ordeno kakashi a sus dos compañeros, estos se acercaron a naruto, quien miraba todo perplejo, alguien por primera vez en toda su vida no lo insultaba, alguien se preocupaba por su seguridad.

_ kakashi hatake, el ninja copia, es un honor tenerte como anfitrión de mi visita- dijo el hombre de la capa negra en un tono sarcástico

_ Mmmmm, tus eres jao, de la aldea de la lluvia, te has hecho famoso estos últimos años- contesto kakashi con tranquilidad

_ en la aldea de la arena te buscan por la masacre de varias familia, y en tu aldea eres buscado por matar al señor feudal, dime algo,¿ que buscas en realidad?- dijo kakashi en forma tajante a Jao , dejándose así de sarcasmos para confrontarlo de manera directa.

_ pues veras, estoy buscando el amuleto de la Atlántida, los Strauss, la familia que asesine en la aldea e la arena eran buscadores de tesoros ellos también buscaban la Atlántida pero se negaron a darme información, el feudal también fue un tonto, intento detenerme cuando quise comenzar mi búsqueda era muy amigo de los Strauss

La respuesta de jao dejo sorprendido a kakashi, sin duda ese hombre estaba desquiciado, pero para que quería a naruto?, esa era la incógnita en todo este asunto.

_ para que quieres a naruto?, el no tiene nada que ver con tu búsqueda.

_ es cierto kakashi, pero creo que en mis manos estará mejor que en esta aldea, el escomo yo y su poder es impresionante, asi que si tengo que aplastarte a ti y a esta basura que llamas aldea, te matare y te enterrare con los escombros de lo que tu llamas pueblo_ fue la respuesta de jao, quien se puso en posición de combate y corriendo hacia kakashi se dispuso a atacarlo.

Los cunays chocaban y las chispas salían, kakashi esquivaba los golpes, jao era un oponente difícil, kakashi hiso la posición de manos para así lanzar su ataque, una gran bola de fuego, jao la esquivo y a su vez lanzo su ataque, una bola de agua. La pelea continúo por varios minutos, cunaiys caían al suelo, al igual que shuriquens, ambos ninjas eran imponentes por lo que la lucha se veía pareja, kakashi se encontraba en la calle frente a la casa de naruto mientras jao estaba montado sobre un poste de luz.

-esto no puede seguir así, voy a despertar a los residentes y esto se volverá un alboroto- pensaba kakashi para sus adentros, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que los cunays que estaban encajados en el suelo y las paredes se elevaron por los aires e iban en dirección suya….

\- No hullas ninja copia deja que los cunais te abrasen- gritaba jao quien era el responsable de este fenómeno.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido primera vez que veía a un ninja con habilidades magnéticas, eso sería un problema para el ya que si tenía poder para manejar el metal estaba en desventaja

_ Esto es malo- dijo kakashi, quien llevándose la mano a su cara, levanto la bandana que cubría su ojo derecho dejando ver una cicatriz que iba desde la parte superior del parpado hasta más abajo del parpado inferior, algo peculiar tenía su ojo derecho, era rojo y en su interior lo rodeaba tres marcas negras en forma de coma

.- El famoso sharingan, ahora si se pone interesante nuestra pelea kakashi -dijo jao, que desde el techo de una casa observaba a kakashi; quien ya se preparaba para su contraataque, esta vez con su sharingan activado.

Jao dirigió los cunays hacia kakashi, este los esquivo velozmente, y con una técnica de rayo derribo a jao, este cayó al suelo derrotado, kakashi era muy fuerte para el, jao entere su rabia y su frustración dejo salir un poder extraño, su chacra se torno rojo al igual que sus ojos, kakashi, lo miro detenidamente, jao no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

\- es increíble que me hallas obligado a sacar este estúpido poder, no pensé que recurriría a esto- pensaba jao para sí mismo, examino la situación que era más conveniente hacer, atacar o huir?, jao oyó unos pasos y esto apresuro su decisión, parecía ser que venían más ninja, si lo atrapaban estaría arruinado.

\- fue un honor pelear contigo kakashi, nos volveremos a ver algún día- dijo jao antes de expulsar un poder extraño que cegó a kakashi para luego desaparecer, luego de unos minutos kakashi recupero la visión y se encontró solo en la aldea, los anbu llegaron al lugar de la pelea minutos mas tarde, rápidamente se acercaron a kakashi para verificar que estaba en bien y que no recibió ninguna herida por parte de su adversario.

\- kakashi sempai, se encuentra bien?-n fue la pregunta de los ninjas especiales

\- si, todo esta bien- contesto kakashi algo ido, su mirada se hallaba perdida mientras divagaba entre sus pensamientos, la aparición de jao logro inquietarlo, y su interés en naruto lo había preocupado mucho mas.

Cinco años pasaron desde el incidente con jao, naruto ahora tiene 13 años y es un genin, primer rango ninja, ahora tiene un equipo al que considera su familia y con quienes cumple sus misiones, los acontecimientos ocurridos en su casa lo movieron a desear ser un ninja e impulsaron su deseo de ser hokague, sabia que los aldeanos lo odiaban, y si mas personas como ese extraño de la capa aparecían necesitaba estar preparado, asi que todo esto lo movio a inscribirse en la academia y a prepararse para ser un ninja , el mejor de todos ,el HOKAGUE.

La tarde avanzaba con tranquilidad, naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea un poco aburrido, ya habían pasado tres meses desde su última misión, y eso lo aburría, iba en dirección a la academia a encontrarse con sus compañeros para entrenar y asi matar el aburrimiento, no los encontró en el patio así que entro y los busco por los pasillos, los encontró en un salón reunidos con los demás chicos, estaban muy entretenidos platicando asi que naruto rápidamente se acerca ellos e interrumpe la conversación.

\- hey chicos los estaba buscando, que hacen aquí reunidos? Dattebayo.

\- te estábamos esperando, mientras llegabas llegaron los demás y comenzamos a platicar—contesto un chico cabellos oscuros de camisa azul.

-y que están platicando?- pregunto naruto con mucha curiosidad

\- estábamos hablando del amuleto de la Atlántida- contesto el chico otra vez.

_ si naruto chan , dicen que tienes poderes extraordinarios- interrumpio un chico de cómo unos 8 años.

\- conohamaru, tu que haces aquí?- pregunto naruto extrañado

-pues no tenia nada que hacer, asi que me escape para buscarte, me dijeron que estabas por aquí asi que vine a la academia y los encontré a ellos- contesto el niño con tranquilidad.

\- si, pero ese amuleto es una leyenda, nadie lo ha encontrado y quienes lo han buscado solo dan vergüenza- interrumpe el chico cabellos oscuros.

\- sasuke tiene razón, nadie lo ha encontrado, da pereza pensar solo en la idea de buscarlo—dijo un chico también de cabellos negros que todos llamaban shikamaru; el oir la historia del amuleto emociono a naruto, un amuleto que posee el poder de otorgar poderes extraordinarios al portador, nadie lo ha encontrado, si lo lograba se convertiría en un héroe, eso le ayudaría en su sueño de ser el hokague.

\- yo voy a buscar ese amuleto y me convertiré en el próximo hokague, dattebayo!- grito naruto levantándose del asiento y levantando la mano con firmeza, todos lo miraron sorprendidos para luego soltar una carcajada.

\- estas loco verdad dobe, nadie ha conseguido ese amuleto, es una leyenda, idiota!- le dijo sasuke su compañero de eqipo.

\- sasuke tiene razón, que eres estúpido?- le grito una chica de cabellos rosados.

-estupido o no lo voy a buscar sakura chan- contesto naruto con mucha determinación.

\- yo, yo creo que na-naruto kun puede sorprendernos chicos- intervino una tímidamente hinata, una chica de pelo corto de color negro azulado y ojos plateados.

\- si, es verdad naruto chan puede lograrlo, el será el nuevo hokague!-apoyo konohamaru eufóricamente a naruto mientras los demás a carcajadas se burlaban de naruto por su idea alocada.

Todo parecía muy divertido para los chicos naruto con sus locuras les había alegrado la tarde, pero la idea de naruto no era muy agradable para todos, kakashi que estaba detrás de la puerta del aula había oído todo y solo vino a su mente la noche en que jao visito a naruto, ahora todo cobraba sentido, la muerte de los buscadores de tesoros de la aldea de arena, la visita de jao a la aldea de la hoja, jao buscaba ese amuleto y por alguna razón necesitaba a naruto.

\- esto no es bueno, naruto no debe salir de la aldea, menos en busca de ese amuleto…

CONTINUARA…..


	2. Chapter 2 Trabajo en equipo parte 1

**JUTSUS HOKAGUES**

 **trabajo en equipo**

Entre burlas y bromas la tarde pasó , y naruto ya en su casa se preparaba para su viaje , tomo sus cosas personales ; así como lo más indispensable para un viaje , estaba decidido a buscar el amuleto; quería cerrarle la boca de sus compañeros , y cuando ya se disponía a salir una voz lo detuvo -

- **oye dobe a donde crees que vas?** , era sasuke quién lo estaba vigilando desde la ventana.

- **Pues a donde crees que voy ? A buscar el amuleto ; crees que jugaba cuando dije que lo buscaría?** \- contesto naruto con mucha determinación-

 **\- de verdad lo va buscar ; naruto no dejas de sorprenderme-pensó sasuke para sí .** Y entrando a la casa le dice a naruto

- **Pues yo voy contigo quiero ver hasta donde llegas ; será divertido verte vencido**.-

Naruto hizo un gesto de disgusto por lo último que dijo sasuke pero por dentro agradeció que sasuke lo acompañara así que ambos se prepararon para salir de su aldea para así emprender su viaje.

Naruto y sasuke siguieron hasta la salida ; pero justo cuando llegaban a las afueras de la aldea fueron detenidos por kakashi -

a donde van chicos? Espero no estén pensando huir de la aldea!-les dice kakashi con sarcasmo-

- **nno sensei no planeamos nada sólo caminabamos** \- contesto naruto asustado y para sus adentro se decía : -hasta aquí llegamos, naruto estas perdido que vas a hacer ? Adiós a la idea de ser hokague.

- **Mmmm tú y sasuke caminando? Y los bolsos para que ?** -Pregunta kakashi de forma irónica-

está bien nos atrapo sensei vamos a buscar el amuleto de la atlantida.- Dice naruto con un gesto de derrota-

- **eres patetico naruto como se nota que eres un desastre de ninja** -pensaba sasuke para sí.-

- **No puedo dejar que salgan a buscar ese amuleto, regresen a sus casas** -le ordena kakashi a los chicos , a lo que ellos refutan con rotativas esperando que su sensei se moviera a misericordia, lo que resultó inútil kakashi estaba decidido a detenerlos

- **no quiero renunciar quiero ser hokague quiero ese amuleto y lo voy a buscar y usted no me va a detener sensei , de veras**.-Dijo naruto con mucha determinación , lo que sorprendió a kakashi e hizo que este cambiara de opinión...

Minutos más tarde estaban detrás del monumento a los hokages junto a su sensey.

y para que nos trajo aquí sensei? . Pregunto naruto algo intrigado.

- **Pues como les dije los dejare ir en su viaje de aventura, pero primero tienen que superar tres pruebas y aquí desarrollamos la primera...**

- **Tres pruebas?** -Gritaron al unísono los chicos muy sorprendidos- **No cree que el tiempo que tenemos es como que muy corto para hacer una competencia?** -dijo naruto molesto , la noche avanzaba y sí amanecía no podrían emprender el viaje;

kakashi continuo explicando en que consistiría la primera prueba y para hacerlo saco un porta bebes y sasuke intrigado pregunta a su maestro- y para que un canguro?

- **Es para ti sasuke** -sasuke cayó al suelo de la impresión mientras naruto se vurlaba a carcajadas

- **de que te ríes naruto, sí tú lo vas a cargar** -Rápidamente la sonrisa de naruto se esfumo, sasuke no sabía sí vurlarse o gritar; todo esto era muy incómodo y vergonzoso, menos mal sólo eran ellos sino sería su ruina...

Kakashi término de explicar el reto y los chicos se dispucieron a realizarlos, tenían que escalar el monumento a los hokague, bueno en realidad naruto escalaria el monumento con sasuke a sus espaldas

naruto comenzó a escalar el monumento, para sus adentros comenzaba a dudar sí valía la pena el esfuerzo que hacia , pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un cunai que casi le atraviesa la mano, rápidamente deja de escalar para ver quién lo atacaba , era kakashi quién a su vez le decía,- "por que te detienes ? "

- **Usted quiere matarnos ? , no ve que llevó a sasuke a mis espaldas?,Está loco?** -fue la respuesta de naruto, que a su vez perdía el equilibrio por el peso de sasuke quién sólo veía y estudiaba la situación ...

Kakashi siguió atacando a naruto y este uso su jutzu colones de sombra para defenderse mientras trataba de escapar de los ataques , tan ocupado estaba que se olvidó de sasuke que a su vez estaba mareado por el ajetreo de naruto al esquibar los ataques

- **naruto , sí uno de tus colones toca el suelo perderán este reto** -le advierte kakashi a naruto quién rápidamente se dirije a sus colones

- **Escuhenme todos sí uno de ustedes toca el suelo lo mato** -naruto no había terminado de reprender a los colones cuando kakashi nuevamente lo interrumpe,

- **naruto** ,

- **que quiere ?** -Fue la respuesta de naruto

- **sí sasuke cae al suelo pierden** -fueron las palabras de kakashi con mucha naturalidad,

al escuchar estas palabras naruto volvió en sí y se acordó de su compañero

- **sasuke, me olvide de sasuke** -(decía para sus adentro),

-e **stas bien sasuke ?**

- **Sí, me devierto aquí arriba, claro que no estoy bien dobe kakashi sensei quiere matarnos y tú casi me haces bomitar** -le grita sasuke , quién estaba molesto con su compañero

- **bajame de aquí me regreso a mi casa** -añadió sasuke molesto

- **sí eres niña dobe, sólo te mareas un poco y ya te quieres ir** -le grita naruto molesto

- **no me decidí a acompañarte para pasar por esto , estoy haciendo el ridiculo y tú sólo lo empeoras, inúti** -contesto sasuke aún más molesto, la pelea fue interrumpida por kakashi que lanzó un ataque con shuriquen que casi le da a naruto de no ser por sasuke que le grita a su compañero que esquibara el ataque, naruto con mucha dificultad logro esquivar los ataques, al menos eso pensó , ya que no se percato que uno de shuriquen logro darle con mucha precisión al amarre delporta bebes,sasuke intento tomar la mano de naruto, la cual se extendió en su ayuda al darse cuenta de la situación, pero resultó inútil; sasuke caía al vacío y con el las esperanzas de ir en busca del amuleto...

" cuando un equipo no se pone de acuerdo las consecuencias son fatales ,un proyecto se puede ir a bajo por la falta de trabajo en equipo "

"Amos 3:3 "

 **Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**JUTSUS HOKAGUES**

 **tarabajo en equipo parte 2**

 **Sasuke caia al vacio, y con el las esperanzas de naruto de buscar el amuleto, ver a su compañero caer y todo por culpa de sus peleas lo mortificava , pero no dejaria que esa situacion lo detuviera, se lanzo al vacio juntamente con saauke, y lo abrazo fuertemente de manera que no se le soltara.**

 **\- que haces dobe?-** le grita sasuke incomodo a naruto, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo abrazaran , asi fuera para evitar que cayera.

 **\- callate, es esto o no buscar el amuleto, y yo no me voy a rendir datteballo.-** contesta naruto de mala manera, abrazando mas fuerte a sasuke.

Naruto y Sasuke caian al bacio, kakashi observaba la situación con detenimiento esperando el desenlase. los chicos caían velozmente al suelo parecía que seria un gran impacto.

 **\- ahora muchachos-** grito naruto a sus clones, estos velosmente hicieron una cadena humana y tomaron a naruto y a sasuke antes de que estos tocaran el suelo para luego impulsarlos hasta la sima, todo fue cuestión de segundos, kakashi estaba muy sorprendido, los chicos habian superado la primera prueba. Ya en la sima algo cansados, acostado en el suelo , mirando las estrellas los chicos meditaban en lo ocurrido.

 **\- hey naruto-** interrumpe el silencio sasuke **-** si queremos pasar las pruebas que siguen tendremos que trabajar en equipo.

 **\- si, tienes razon, es la unica manera.-** asintio naruto, y poniendose de pie ayuda a su compañero a levantarse.

 **\- felicidades chicos, han pasado la primera primera prueba-** interviene kakashi, quien tomando un pañuelo lo da a naruto.

 **\- y este pañuel sensei?-** pregunta naruto intrigado.

 **-es para ti .-** contesta kakashi **-** tienes que bajar el monumento con los ojos bendados.

Naruto asintio y se dispuso a relizar la prueba, bendo sus ojos y camino hacia el vacio, fue en ese momento que hiso cabeza y regreso corriendo hacia donde estaba kakashi y sasuke.

 **\- Usted esta loco kakasi , como voy a bajar el monumento con los ojos bendados yo solo?**

 **\- ah si , lo olvide, je je , sasuke te va a ayudar , el tiene que guiarte; Dios , que descuido!...-** contesto kakashi con una sonrriza, los chicos solo lo miraron con una gotita , sabian que lo hacia a proposito.

Naruto, nuevamente se vendo los ojos y se dispuso a avanzar, sasuke iba adelante guiándolo, el cuadro era realmente hermoso, kakashi por fin veia su sueño hecho realidad, naruto y sasuke trabajando juntos como equipo. Los chicos iban avanzando sin inconvenientes, sasuke guiaba y naruto lo seguía, naruto iba amarrado a sasuke con una soga a la cintura, esto le permitía a naruto ir en la dirección de sasuke, todo iba a pedir de boca ,sin problemas aparentemente, hasta que repentinamente sasuke dejo de caminar y se oyeron choques de cunáis,naruto sintió que la soga caía al suelo , se sintió mas liviano, parado allí, en medio de la montaña sin poder mirar lo desesperaba.

 **\- Que rayos pasa sasuke, a donde te fuiste?-** grita naruto al viento, de repente sintio que alguien se acercaba a su espalda, naruto solo avanzo unos centímetros al sentir que alguien chocaba su espalda.

 **\- quien esta alli?-** pregunta algo nervioso e intrigado.

 **\- soy yo, tonto-** contesta sasuke, mientra detenia los ataques de kakashi.

 **\- Que rayos pasa sasuke, porque dejamos de avanzar?-** pregunta naruto a sasuke mientras su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

 **\- Tu solo avanza, que yo me encargo de lo demas...**

 **\- Avanzar, como quieres que avance si ni siquiera se que esta pasando allá?-** contesto naruto muy molesto, se suponia que sasuke lo guiaría pero lo estaba mandando a avanzar solo, al menos eso parecía.

Mientras los chicos discutian kakashi los atacaba, sasuke se esforzaba inutilmente de convencer a naruto de que avanzara, cerca de ellos, a unos metros, escondida en unos arbusrtos , estaba hinata observando los eventos con mucho temor rogando a Dios que naruto pudiera pasar las tres pruebas.

 **-Na-naruto kun, ojala puedan lograrlo-** se decia hinata con mucho temor

 **\- Escuchame bobacio, tienes que confiar en mi si quieres pasar esta prueba y buscar ese ridiculo amuleto-** le grita sasuke a naruto quien por lo dicho recapacita y asiente, asi que se dispone a avanzar.

 **N-no me vas a dejar caer verdad baka?...-** pregunta naruto antes de avanzar

 **\- No naruto , puedes estar seguro que no lo hare-** contesto sasuke desviando los ataques de kakashi...

Naruto se arma se arma de valor, respira hondo, y se dispone a avanzar...

 **\- Sigue asi como vas, Salta que hay una roca que te puede hacer tropezar-** oyó a sasuke que le daba instrucciones y le advertía de los obstáculos que habia en el camino, asi los chicos fueron avanzando hasta que naruto llego al pie de la montaña para asi lograr superar la segunda prueba...

 **\- Lo hicimos, lo hicimos, cada vez estamos mas cerca del amuleto, sasuke somos los mejores nadie nos puede detener-** gritaba naruto emocionado mientras estrujaba al pobre sasuke...

 **\- Naruto kun , lo lograste , sabia que lo logradoas, nadie te puede detener cuando quieres hacer algo-** gritaba hinata muy contenta mientras abrasaba a naruto...

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos mientras ella lo abrasaba y lo felicitaba, al parecer no se daba cuenta de que la miraban.

 **-Hinata ?, que haces aqui? -** pregunta naruto luego que ella se da cuenta que la atan viendo, rápidamente esta se sonrroja y cae al suelo desmayada

Unos minutos pasaron luego del acontecimiento vergonsoso de hinata, ya despierta veía como kakashi y los chicos la miraban preocupados.

 **\- Estas bien hinata ?-** pregunto kakashi

 **\- s-si kakashi sensei -** contesta hinata muy nerviosa.

 **\- que haces aqui hinata?-** pregunta naruto acercándose al rostro de hinata quien por la sercania de naruto volvió a sonrrojarse .

 **\- Te - te traia algo de provisiones, era para que no te faltara Comuna en tu viaje naruto kun-** contesto hinata timidamente y con la miraba hacia el suelo, no queria que naruto la mirara sonrrojada ...

 **\- De verdad , hinata ?-** pregunta naruto conmovido **-pense que solo le seguías la corriente a los demas -** se dijo para si mismo , hinata era algor extraña pero era muy agradable **,** eso pensaba naruto .

 **\- Bueno muchachos creo que debemos continuar, todavia no hemos terminado estas pruebas, y todavia falta una -** dijo kakashi, interrumpiendo el momento tan hermoso que se que se había generado.

Los chicos asintieron y se preparado para las indicaciones, kakashi avanzó unos pasos hacia atrás, saco un cunai, y se puso en posición de combate, los chicos solo lo miraron extañados.

 **\- Que esperan chicos , la tercera prueba es ganarme en combate.-** les dice kakashi con mucha tranquilidad.

Los chicos caen al suelo de la impresión , hinata solo sonriera ante el espectáculo.

 **\- No estoy jugando chicos, ataquen ...-** dijo kakashi sacando esta vez su libro dado que los chicos no se movían.

Los chicos se pusieron en posición de combate, naruto fue el primero en atacar, sasuke solo observaba como naruto y sus clones intebtaban inutilmente golpear a kakashi.

Naruto llevaba 10 minutos intentando derribar a su maestro pero era inútil no lograba darle ni un pellisco.

 **Naruto, ven acá-** dijo sasuke, llamando a su compañero, naruto dejo de atacar a kakashi y se acerco a su amigo .

 **-Que quieres , no ves que estoy tratando de vencer a kakashi, ya que alguien que solo interrumpe no hace nada ...-** dice naruto molesto

sasuke respiro ondo, y colocando su brazo por el hombro de su compañero lo lleva lejos del lugar del combate.

 **\- que crees que nos hizo hacer el ridículo en los otros retos ?**

 **\- emmm - Annmmm, este, mmmmmm, no se-** contesto naruto confundido .

 **\- bobasio, kakashi quiere que trabajemos en equipo, eso es todo lo que tenemos que hacer - le dijo sasuke a naruto algo irritado.-** recuerdas lo que hablamos en la sima, luego de la primera prueba?- Añade sasuke para que así su compañero captara la idea

 **\- tienes razon, y que hacemos ahora ?-** contesto naruto mas interesado en pasar esta prueba .

 **\- pues trabajar en equipo, bobo...-** contesto sasuke , ya irritado .

 **\- no me digas bobo, quería decir si tenemos un plan eso quería decir-** le dice naruto a sasuke, quien se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en eso...

 **\- no pense en eso naruto-** fue la respuesta de sasuke, naruto se tomo un momento para pensar en una estrategia para vencer a kakashi y asi poder ir en busca del amuleto .

 **\- Ya lo tengo, es el plan pretencto ven y te cuento -** dijo naruto muy alegre y abrazando a sasuke le conto su plan ...

Los chicos terminaron de pláticar y se dispucieron a ejecutar su plan, el cuando consistía en que sasuke distrairia a kakashi, yan distraido naruto lo rodearia con sus clones para luego Inmovilizarlo...

Sasuke activo su sharingan, corrio hacia donde estaba su sensor y se dispuso a atacar, kakashi y sasuke se enfrentaban mientras naruto preparaba el contraataque, kakashi estaba distraido peleando con sasuke y naruto apareció con un ejercito de clones, rodeando a su sensei ,lo tomaron de manos y pies de manera que quedara inmovilizado en el suelo .

 **\- Esta pelea se termino, esta derrotado kakashi sensei-** le dijo naruto a su maestro mientras sasuke observaba. ...

 **\- Muy buen hecho chicos, pero la próxima vez cuiden que su enemigo no escuche el plan -** dijo kakashi quien apareció a sus espaldas , mientras el kakashi que estaba inmovilizado desaparecía en un estallido, dejando a los chicos desorientados y sorprendidos ...

 **\- Como es posible? , como lo hzo?-** pregunta naruto sorprendido

 **\- Solo me acerque y escuche la plática-** contesto kakashi muy tranquilo...

Los chicos cayeron al suelo de la impresión ¿como fue posible ser tan descuidados?, eso les coataria la ida a buscar el amuleto, naruto se sentia un total fracasado, solo faltaba escuchar a kakashi dar el veredicto final de las tres pruebas para asi naruto corroborar el destino que segun el ya estaba escrito, sasuke y hinata obserbaban con detenimiento a kakashi, la ultima muy preocupada por naruto, quien se lamentaba y se culpaba y autocriticaba por su descuido, kakashi los miro fijamente, naruto inmediatamente se calmo y un silencio funebre se formo en el grupo.

 **\- BIEN HECHO CHICOS, me han convencido, los felicito por pasar las tres pruebas, nos vamos a buscar el amuleto-** el silencio se interrumpio con el veredicto de kajashi, naruto no lo podia creer, lograron pasar tres pruebas en una noche, eso era un milagro, contento se abrazo a hinata, esta estaba muy sonrrojada pero muy feliz de ver que naruto habia conseguido el permiso para ir en busca del amuleto...

 **\- Nos vamos dattebayo!, ahora si, konoha veras que soy un heroe cuando llegue con el anuleto-** dijo naruto casi que gritando, kakashi y sasuke lo callaron para que no despertara a la aldea

Nuestros heroes se disponian a partir, ya estaban listos , cada uno se despidio de hinata muy agradecidos de que no dijera nada de todo lo que vio, ya cuando se disponian a partir, hinata timidamente llama a naruto que fue el ultimo que se despidió de ella.

 **Na- naruto kun, yo, yo quería ir con ustedes-** dijo hinata completamente roja al borde del colapso, los demas se detuvieron al ver que naruto no estaba con ellos.

 **\- Hinata , no es necesario quen te arriesgues tanto, ya me has ayudado mucho, es mejor que te quedes, así no levantaran sospechas-** le contesto dulcemente naruto con una sonrisa , hinata asintió muy sonrojada y naruto corrió asía donde estaban sus compañeros y se dispusieron a partir...

 **\- Cuidate naruto kun- dijo hinata esbozando un suspiro al aire mientras miraba a nuestros heroes partir, lamentaba no poder ir con ellos , pero estaba feliz de que kakashi les dejara ir y que ademas fuera con ellos, solo podia orar por ellos para que kami los cuidara y esperar su regreso...**

 **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
